


One of Them is Mine

by JuxtaposedSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Drunk Harry, M/M, Public Reveal, Romance, Slash, flirtatious harry, ministry percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposedSoul/pseuds/JuxtaposedSoul
Summary: Maybe it was because he was a little drunk, but none of the Weasleys were quite right. He couldn't understand why though because he knew one of them was his. His only logical response was to do what he always did in a crisis and call upon Hermione's expertise. She'd help. She always helped.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 530





	One of Them is Mine

Ron had always thought that Harry had been in love with his sister, she had certainly been in love, or at least infatuation, with him for most of her life. But this party, their graduation celebration at the Burrow showed Ron that while Harry might have been interested in a Weasley, it certainly wasn’t his _sister._

It had started quite slowly, Ron’s notice of Harry’s interests. Maybe it was because he himself was too side-tracked by Hermione, maybe because Harry had been more subtle with less alcohol in his system. Then again, he hadn’t been the first to notice, it had been Hermione.

“Ron, is Harry _flirting_ with your brother.” Her head had been resting on his shoulder, right up until the point she had asked the question at which point her head raised to stare behind him. He didn’t even look, even ask which brother before shaking his head.

“Nah, why would he be flirting with a guy?” Hermione laughed at that.

“Maybe because he’s interested? Come on he had the biggest crush on Cedric back before everything,” Her grin was bittersweet, “I’m pretty sure Harry is currently flirting with Bill.” Oh. How had he not noticed that his best friend was, at the very least, bisexual, or even gay? It seemed like something important he should have noticed. He turned around, finally trying to see if what Hermione was saying was true.

Alas, Harry was in fact sidling up to Bill. It was a testament to Fleur’s security in her marriage that she did nothing but watch on amusedly as Harry ran a hand down the eldest brother’s arm, fingers almost tapping out a pattern on its route.

“I’m not sure if Fleur tells you enough, but you’re pretty fit, Bill.” Ron choked on a breath, whether it was disbelief or laughter he couldn’t quite say. Bill didn’t seem too put off, subtly taking Harry’s hand off his arm while laughing easily at the brunette.

“She tells me plenty often. But my ego isn’t going to complain about the added assurance.” His grin was easy. No surprise there, Bill was easy about everything, especially now that the war was over. Ron wasn’t sure he’d be so relaxed if another guy flirted with him, especially in front of Hermione.

“Barking up the wrong tree duly noted,” Harry gave Bill an assessing look before a frown pulled his lips down, “You’re too tall anyway.” Well apparently, his best mate had a type.

Ron thought that would be the end of that, Harry swam away from Bill, heading to take another swig of a drink. Ron forgot all about Harry’s strange behaviour for a while, Hermione was a very good distraction after all, especially when she was in his arms.

“The twins now? Honestly what is Harry playing at?” Hermione’s eyes were fondly exasperated.

“What on earth do you mean by ‘the twins now’.” Ron asked questioningly. Hermione spun him around in response, so he was standing next to her. And there was Harry, dancing with the twins, all three standing _way too close_. The twins seemed to be enjoying it, pressing as close to Harry as he was to them. He was blushing like mad, or maybe it was just the heat of the room. It was summer and rather busy.

Finally, as the song stopped, he pulled away from the twins.

“You’ve got some nice moves there, Harrikins,”

“Find us again sometime.” The grins were easy as they spoke in tandem. The tandem talking seemed to confuse Harry though, again his brow furrowing as it did when he had assessed Bill.

“There’s two of you? No that’s too _many._ ” And with that Harry flounced away, the twins amused laughter following behind them.

Too many? What did that even mean? Was Harry trying to flirt with a particular one of them?

“He better not try this with you, Ron,” Hermione’s voice was stern, “You’re _mine_.” Ron blushed at her possessiveness, despite it filling his heart with a certain warmth.

“Be a bit weird if he did, right? Guess he’ll just have to stop after Charlie, at least he had some semblance of a chance there. Percy made the right decision not turning up, he’d end up hurting poor Harry’s feelings.” He could just imagine how Percy would react to unwanted advances. Certainly not as favourably as Bill or the Twins. Nah, if Harry was set on a Weasley, Charlie would be his best bet, with him being the only gay one and all. 

“Ah well, it’s finally Charlie’s turn.” Hermione said with an eye roll. Ron didn’t wait for Hermione’s lead this time, instead turning to face the show. God Harry really was making a tit out of himself, he’d feel like shit in the morning.

Harry had walked straight up to Charlie, giving his arse a firm _squeeze_. Maybe Ron shouldn’t have turned around so soon, he did not need to see that. Charlie barely reacted, wrapping an arm easily around Harry’s shoulders, barely stopping his conversation with Luna and Neville who were asking about the dragons, the action weirdly familiar for how rarely the two had met.

“Hey, Cutie.” Harry smirked up at Charlie unabashedly, eyes bright with his intoxication and happiness. Charlie merely rolled his eyes.

“Hey, yourself Hot stuff,” Ron finally let a sigh of relief out. Looked like he would be safe after all. Charlie and Harry stayed like that for a while, Charlie finishing his conversation before giving any attention to Harry, “Here drink some of this.” He handed the dark-haired young man some water which Harry greedily gulped. It probably wouldn’t help much to sober him up but at least Charlie was trying, “Now, I’m not who you’re looking for, am I?” Charlie knew who Harry was looking for? But unless it was Ron there was no one left to look for?

Ron felt his brow crease in confusion, who on earth could he be looking for, he had slowly gone through all his siblings throughout the night. So, he either wasn’t looking for a Weasley or he was too confused to realise he’d already over-passed them.

Harry gave a confused look, tapping Charlie’s arm experimentally. “Nah, you’re too _thick_ for my tastes.” He gave a distasteful look to Charlie’s biceps. Dragon taming had been nothing if good for Charlie’s physique, you’d never believe he’d been a seeker now. Charlie didn’t take offense, merely laughing it up.

“Oh sure, you compliment Bill, but I’m too thick.” He pushed the smaller man away, the glint in his eyes showing he didn’t take any offense to the drunken words.

Ron’s mind screamed in alarm as Harry made his way over to him and Hermione. Nope, nope, _nope_. Harry was definitely _not_ going to flirt with him. Nope, even if he would have allowed it with all of the grace of his older brothers, Hermione certainly would not have.

Ron’s alarm faded to confusion though when, instead of coming to him, Harry went to Hermione. He placed both his hands on her cheeks, looking her right in the eyes, his look almost desperate.

“Mione, you’ve got to help me! One of them is _mine_ , but I can’t find them, none of them are _right._ ” He seemed distinctly distressed, almost as distressed as Ron was confused.

“What are you on about Harry? I thought you had broken up with Ginny ages ago?” Hermione, it seemed, was just as confused as he was, clutching at straws for just who Harry could be looking for. And that confusion just seemed to feed Harry’s confusion.

“Course I did. I’m gay, she’s gay. Didn’t really do much for each other.” Harry shrugged. Though Ginny groaned from the background.

“Thanks Harry, wasn’t quite how I wanted that to come out.” She didn’t look too angry though, and no one reacted past their mother looking mildly surprised. Harry swore under his breath, he should learn to shut up sometimes. God, he really had too much to drink, “Still doesn’t explain just what you’re going on about. You’ve worked your way around the room just nicely.” Ginny’s words were a mix of confusion and amusement. Make that two of them, the only one who didn’t seem confused, in fact, was Charlie who was grinning like the cat who got the cream.

Everyone had come to a stop, listening in on the conversation, everyone slowly becoming more curious by Harry’s behaviour as the night went on. It was in the silence that Percy stepped through the floo, his work robes still on, glasses slipping slightly down his nose but the charm that kept his hair neat undone back to his natural curls.

“Bit early for you all to be done with the party isn’t it?” He looked confusedly around the burrow, at everyone in a state of mild confusion. Ron made eye contact with his brother, a shrug showing his own confusion.

“Harry’s being putting on a show. Been flirting with all the brothers for all of five minutes before deciding they’re not right. Bill was too tall, Fred and George too many and Charlie too muscled. ‘Mione one was his and he couldn’t find them. Except only Charlie is gay and he has categorically confirmed he was not the right one.”

Percy wasn’t sure he was ready for this, it had only been five months, they had made plans for outing themselves. Didn’t really matter right now though, did it? He had just wanted a quiet night after work. Join the festivities for a while, have a light drink, maybe dance with his boyfriend. But _no,_ said boyfriend had to make a tit of himself, honestly couldn’t leave the bugger for more than five minutes when alcohol was involved. Really, he should have known better, Harry’s inability to handle more than two drinks had been something he had learnt on the third date.

He sighed, pushing the glasses up on his face as Ron still had that dumb look of confusion, Charlie was grinning at him. No surprise really, as the only openly gay in the family he had turned to his older brother during his questioning faze, it wouldn’t take a genius to put together Harry’s behaviour and his prior absence with the extra knowledge that Percy himself was gay. Ginny also was flicking her eyes between him and Harry, where he still had his hands on Hermione’s cheek in desperation, the cogs turning obviously in her mind before she settled on an accepting nod. He steeled himself.

“Actually, Charlie isn’t the only gay Weasley.” His voice was quiet, but it didn’t need to be loud in the pin-drop silence of the room. Ron’s mouth flopped open like a goldfish and if everyone else wasn’t staring at him so openly he might have laughed.

Harry spun around at the sound of his voice, hands falling away from Hermione’s face as her eyes lit with understanding. While dilated from the alcohol, Harry’s eyes were still as bright as ever. Those bloody eyes had been his undoing. And despite everyone looking between them, not quite fully computing the scene, he couldn’t resist the twitch of his lips as Harry practically _beamed_ at him.

“Perce!” He scrunched his nose up just slightly.

“Are you _ever_ going to stop calling me that?” He didn’t need the verbal affirmation to know the answer was likely no, and though he acted annoyed every time, he secretly loved it.

“What? I thought you were straight as a board?” Ron’s voice was confused but not judgemental. Be a bit hypocritical if he was considering Charlie and all. Harry laughed and Percy was moving without even thinking about it, enough time around Harry had allowed him to pick up the signs of _danger._

“Hmm, doesn’t seem so straight when he’s sh-“ Percy clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth, his cheeks positively burning with embarrassment. He could only imagine where that sentence was going, and his sex life had nothing to do with his family.

“Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence.” His voice was a tone even Snape would have been proud of. God, why did drunk Harry have to have such a loose tongue? He had to fight back a groan as Harry decided that licking his hand was a good idea in this situation. And finally, finally Ron caught up to the situation, he always had been the slowest when it came to emotional matters.

“ _Percy_ is who you’ve been looking for all night?” Percy supposed he could understand the disbelief. But then it was just a sign he didn’t know either of them as well as he thought he did. They just _worked_ , Percy provided that structure that Harry had craved his whole life, and Harry stopped Percy from stagnating, letting his inner Weasley truly live.

Their relationship had come as a surprise to even him; the war had ended, and Harry had returned to Hogwarts for his eighth year, but eighth year had meant more freedom, so Molly had demanded them home every weekend for Sunday lunch. They had bonded on those quiet Sunday’s, where everyone else shouted and bustled around them, they found themselves in quiet corners just talking. Percy had blushed when Harry had brought up that letter he had sent to Ron, but Harry had taken no offense to it, agreeing with Percy that he had been unhealthy for his friends and even now the guilt suffocated them.

It had been weeks before it had even become more than just talking, but wildly on one of those Sundays, blush bright on Harry’s cheeks, Harry had invited Percy out for drink. Percy had almost said no, Harry was just a friend, just his little brother’s best friend. Then he’d looked into those eyes, and they’d burned with hope and interest and Percy found himself saying yes. Percy wasn’t one to believe he’d made many good decisions in his life, sensible maybe, but not good. Agreeing to that first date had been a good decision.

At the very end of the evening Harry had looked at him with wide eyes, the pupils dilated slightly, maybe from alcohol, maybe from interest, and Percy couldn’t look away.

“Can I kiss you?” His voice had been quiet, a match to the quiet calm of the night. Percy didn’t think he’d have been able to find words if he had even tried so he nodded, the tiniest smile on his lips. Harry had to lean up just slightly, while a lot of his height had caught up to him not all of it had and it left him shorter than most guys. Shorter than Percy. His lips were questioning rather than demanding, just a brush, tasting faintly of firewhiskey and cranberry and something Percy couldn’t quite put his finger on.

Every question he had ever asked Charlie about how he knew he was gay was washed away by this kiss, by the feeling of Harry’s hard body pushing into his, a sure hand on his hip while the other tangled in his hair. Harry certainly hadn’t been his first kiss, nor even the best and yet he had never experienced such pure _feeling_ from such an action. More for breath than anything Harry pulled away, his eyes somehow even more dilated, but the green that was left _blazed_.

“Wow.” His lips twisted up in a satisfied grin, Percy couldn’t help agreeing with that assessment as he leant in to steal just another kiss.

He hadn’t looked back since. The five months since that first kiss to now been spent on Saturday dates and hidden moments on a Sunday. Percy had tried some things he had never even considered before in the short time since his relationship with Harry had started and he wouldn’t change a single moment of it.

He glared down at his boyfriend who was looking distinctly sleepier now the adrenaline and alcohol were starting to wear off.

“We were planning on telling you this Sunday.” He said with a shrug. There’s was no point getting bitter over spilt milk, the truth will out in his own time.

“Next you’re going to tell me that Gin has been shagging Pansy bloody Parkinson.” Ron was still in disbelief but not unaccepting.

Hermione swiped at Ron’s arm at the same time as their mother let out a sharp ‘Ronald!’ at which he grinned sheepishly.

“Nah, I don’t think Luna would much appreciate that.” Ginny rang in with an easy grin. And Percy was distinctly glad for the distraction his little sister presented in that moment.


End file.
